The Girl Who Didn't FlashForward
by RememberingSundayx3
Summary: This story is no more. FlashForward was cancelled and I feel stupid trying to continure it. :P Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the world on October 6, 2009. But in the middle of the day, the entire world blacked out for two minutes seventeen seconds, and they all got glimpses of their future, on the day April 29 2010. Everyone in the world blacked out, except for "Subject Zero" and, as the LA Unit finds out, Ashlyn Blue. Ashlyn's story is played out below:

Chapter One

"Ashlyn!" Ashlyn Blue's best friend, Cassie Lyons cried when she saw Ashlyn get on the stinky yellow school bus. Ashlyn walked past rows of screaming kids on blue polyester seats, until she got to her usual seat, which was in row eleven. She got the aisle seat because Cassie gets on before here.

"Hey Cassie; oh, before I forget, you don't need to pick Annabel up from school. My mom's going to pick her up so she can go home with Indie." Annabel is Cassie's five-year-old sister, who is best friends with Ashlyn's little sister, India, a.k.a. Indie. Cassie's smile was extremely fake, like one you use on school picture day.

"That's awesome! Now I have no excuse to why I can't do all of Alexis and my science project! Tell your mom I LOVE her, Ash!" Ashlyn smiled sympathetically.

"Aw... Now I feel sorry for you! That's not nice, Cassie!" Ashlyn whined, punching Cassie playfully on the arm. They both smiled.

'You should feel sorry for me! I have to spend the afternoon with Alexis Meyers, whining into her phone about what date she went on late week." Cassie remarked, rolling her eyes. Ashlyn thought about Alexis: she was the 'it'-girl of William Taft Middle School, every sentence she ever said came out like a whine, and she's a real snake.

"She's a snake." Ashlyn stated. Cassie looked at Ashlyn with an expression that said 'Excuse me?' "She's cold, slimy, and she bites." Cassie's face twisted into a smile.

"Nice; Alexis Meyers, cold hearted snake." Cassie said, adding another snake-like trait of Alexis.

"Oh, that's a good one!" Ashlyn cried. But no one heard her, because they were all slumped over in their seats.

"Cassie?" Ashlyn said, frantically shaking Cassie. "Cassidy Angela Lyons! WAKE UP! Everyone, WAKE UP!" She shouted, but no one heard her. Ashlyn heard nothing after this because, to her horror, the school bus slammed into William Taft Middle School, sending Ashlyn Janie Blue into the front door, glass shattering around her, killing many. They all saw their future, except Ashlyn.

Now, will Ashlyn even have a future?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The large glass doors with the banner that said "NO BLOOD ALLOWED: This is a violence free school", Ashlyn and all of the kids on bus number 351, slammed through them, sending glass flying in all directions. Ashlyn was scared out of her mind, and there were stains of blood in her honey-blonde hair.

The warning bell rang, because it was on a timer to go off at 9:25, but fell to deaf ears. No one heard Ashlyn's screams. No one on the planet heard her frantic screams. She ran as fast as she could to the bus driver, who was also unconscious. She unbuckled him and with all the body strength she had, Ashlyn pulled the 297 pound bus driver out of the seat, and onto the floor. She slammed her foot on the brake, but to her horror...

...She pushed the accelerate. She then slammed on the brake, and the bus lurched to a stop. She gasped, and leaned her acne-free forehead onto the germy steering wheel. She breathed heavily and put her hand to her ribcage, which felt funny when she touched it.

"That was the craziest thing I have ever done." She muttered, getting out of the seat, and she took a while because she was sweating so much her thighs stuck to the seat. She walked over to Cassie, whose arm was gushing blood, and there were pieces of glass in her bleach blonde hair. To Ashlyn's surprise, Cassie and everyone else regained consciousness.

"Alexis is the meanest snake ever." Cassie said, like they had never stopped talking,

"Cassie? Our bus just slammed through our school, your arm is gushing blood, and all you say is ALEXIS IS A MEAN SNAKE?" Cassie looked startled. Her blue eyes wandered to her arm, and she gasped.

"Oh; that's not good." Cassie's face looked like she had just watched someone die, her blue eyes wrenched with concern, her lips twisted into a painful smile, her cheeks flushed with concern. All the color drained out of her face in an instant.

"On April 29th 2010, I'm gonna have five little siblings. Ashlyn, do you feel lightheaded?" She asked, looking dazed. Cassie's dark blue eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped into Ashlyn's arms. Cassie's blood was getting all over Ashlyn's favorite shirt, her vintage AC/DC shirt, from their first tour. It was her mother's, and Ashlyn has had it since she was born.

"Cassie?" She whispered, her head snapped up from where she was watching Cassie's extremely unconscious body, oozing blood from her left arm. She looked to the bus driver, who was pulling out his cell-phone and he dialed three numbers: 9-11.

"THE LINE IS BUSY!" He screamed, throwing his cell-phone on the floor. One of Cassie's other friends, Kristi, came over to help Ashlyn.

"Here's my hoodie. Wrap it around Cassie's arm, the pressure will make the bleeding slow." Then Kristi paused and asked Ashlyn one question: "What did you see?" Ashlyn looked at her.

"What did I _see_?" She spat. "I saw the bus ram through the school." Kristi looked amazed.

"You didn't see anything?" Ashlyn shook her head no.

"The answer would be a negative." Ashlyn said; wrapping Cassie's wound with Kristi's Forever 21 chartreuse hoodie. Kristi smiled.

"I saw myself on April 29th, 2010. I was at the beach. The breeze whipped my hair around my face. I could smell the sea air, I could taste the salt. My little brother Tyler came out of a monstrous house that was behind me. He said I needed to get in, because we were going to name the baby my parents adopted. We came inside, and I saw my mother. She opened her mouth to say something, but then I woke up, and now I'm talking to you."

"Cassie said she is going to have five siblings in six months. I don't know how or why, but I have a feeling that there was a reason I didn't black out." Ashlyn said, picking up Cassie and taking her out of the bus. Kristi was right about one thing: the pressure from the hoodie did slow down the bleeding. But Ashlyn had bigger worries.

What didn't she see?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Parents started to pour into the school after the blackout. Cassie's parents are in tears over the near loss of Cassie. Thankfully, Cassie's sister, Annabel, and her brother, Bailey, are both okay. Cassie has been rushed to the hospital and she is in serious condition.

"Oh my Lord, Ashlyn; what happened?" Ashlyn's mother, Lori, said bursting in and seeing Ashlyn's AC/DC shirt soaked in blood. Her step father Daniel was close on Lori's trail.

"It's Cassie's blood, not mine." Ashlyn muttered; her voice melancholy. She couldn't figure out why she was awake during the unconscious spell and she was in shock over Cassie.

Lori let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that, Ash. Is that Cheyenne Lyons?" Lori's eyes widened and she got the breath sucked out of her, like someone just punched her in the stomach. "Cassie... is she... _dead_?" Lori muttered. Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She lost a lot of blood." she didn't mention that she saw it all happen. Ashlyn tilted her head and asked what Kristi had asked her:

"Mom, what did you see?" Lori looked shocked, her misty green eyes showing confusion and worry.

"What did I _see_?" She repeated. Ashlyn nodded.

"When you blacked out, Kristi told me she saw something, and I wanted to know what you saw." Lori's face read Ashlyn's hard face. Her green eyes locked with Ashlyn's hard so dark, they were almost black eyes, and she gave in to her stone-cold stare.

"I was with Indie. It was the 29th of April, 2010. I saw the date on my BlackBerry. Indie was blabbering on about something, and I got a text from you, Ashlyn." She closed her eyes. "It said: Mom, things are doing great in L.A. Love you and miss you; Ash." Lori's eyes flickered open and she stared intently at Ashlyn. "How come you didn't see yourself texting me?" Ashlyn's face was not easily read, but Lori knew better to trust that face.

"I did. I was in Los Angeles with..." She thought long and hard. "Some girl named Haylen. I don't know her, but we were on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. There was still debris everywhere, but we were on Madonna's star. We took a picture and then I woke up." Ashlyn hid her emotions with the unreadable mask she calls her face. Whenever Lori looks at Ashlyn, she sees the past.

Lori wishes the past would leave her alone.

• • • • • •

Cassie's blood pounded in her ears. Cassie felt the air slipping out of her lungs. When she blacked out, she saw five little babies in cribs. How is that even possible? Sure, her mom's been eating a lot, and she's not been drinking...

_My God, she's pregnant! But she's pregnant with _five_? In my vision, I saw five little babies, who I called Alana, Mackenzie, Rosalie, John, and Carlisle. Ugh, my mom named a baby Carlisle? _Cassie thought._ That would have to change immediately. Charlie would work for him._

"Cassidy, everything's going to be OKAY." Someone said. She cringed. No one calls her Cassidy anymore. It sounds too... formal for her.

"Call me Cassie." She muttered inaudibly.

"Don't speak, Cassidy. You're being rushed to the hospital right now." Someone stuck a needle in her wrist. She screamed bloody murder.

"Cassie, just shut up and calm down!" Alexis said. _Alexis Meyers; what is she doing in my ambulance? _

"Cassidy--"

"Just call her Cassie, Nurse Janet, or she'll keep whining about it."

"_Cassie_," Nurse Janet said through her clenched veneered teeth. They cost way too much on a nurse's salary. Alexis's theory is that Janet has a past of upper-class living and decided to dip into her medical school funds. "Alexis is your blood donor. You both have blood type O Negative, which is extremely lucky because O Negative is in low supply."

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!! I GET ALEXIS'S COLD SNAKE LIKE BLOOD? God, PLEASE let me be dreaming and let me wake up in my plush, nice warm comforter. This is all a bad dream. This is all a bad dream. _

"This is all a bad dream..." Cassie muttered as the anesthesia started to put her under.

• • • • • •

"Mommy!" Indie Howard screamed as she jumped into Lori Howard's arms. Indie's long black hair swished behind her as Lori spun her around. Miss Brianna watched as Ashlyn Blue walked in, glaring at Daniel Howard. Ashlyn demanded on keeping her last name the same when Lori married Daniel.

Brianna Gold shook her head, the wrinkled face smoothing over as she smiled. Brianna remembered Ashlyn.

When Ashlyn was two, her biological father visited her. Ashlyn doesn't even remember him. But, Brianna still remembers it like it happened just five minutes ago.

"No, Penny, you cannot take the car to the movies." She had insisted to her daughter. Penny wanted to use _her_ car and she was absolutely against it.

"Penny, no! The answer is final: NO!" She cried, slamming down the phone. She spun around her chair and a man was staring intently at her. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, which looked like carbon copies of Ashlyn Blue's.

"Excuse me, but my daughter, Ashlyn, goes to this day care center." He had a thick Scottish or German accent.

"Yes, you two look a lot alike." He looked confused. "You have the same eyes." Brianna Gold stated. He smiled.

"She must be a gorgeous girlie then." He stated with a chuckle. He had a shaved head, and looked like he had just decided spur-of-the-moment to come see his daughter.

"Right this way, mister." Brianna said, leading him down the brightly colored hallway, filled with pictures 'colored' by two year olds. This hallway always made her smile.

"Miss, you wouldn't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"My name is Mrs. Brianna Gold; but I go by Miss Brianna to my students." His phone rang and he stopped in the middle of the hallway, right next to Alexis Meyer's poorly colored picture of a purse.

"Simon, we'll talk later." He growled into the phone. "I'm visiting Lori and Ashlyn." He hung up the phone as Brianna stared at him intently.

"Right this way." She said, opening the door to the three-year-old room.

"Hi everyone!" Alexis strutted over to Miss Brianna.

"Miss Brianna, who is that man?" She asked. Brianna looked to Ashlyn, sitting in the corner, reading a small book.

"This is Ashlyn's daddy." at the mention of her name, Ashlyn looked up. Miss Brianna and Ashlyn's dad walked over to her. "Ashlyn, this is your daddy." Ashlyn's honey blonde hair fell in front of her almost black eyes and she brushed it away with her thin little hands, only to have it fall in front of her face again. Miss Brianna walked over to Ashlyn's seat and grabbed her cute headband with the big bow on it.

"Ashlyn, here's your headband! It's your favorite color, pink and yellow!" Back then, Ashlyn was smart enough to take the headband and give a rare smile that would make any adult give her what she wanted. She didn't even bother to tell Miss Brianna that her favorite colors were black and grey, like her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Brianna; I'm Ashlyn Blue!" She said, using her cutsie voice that anyone would bow to.

"Hi Ashlyn; I'm..." He trailed off. "I'm your daddy." Ashlyn's face fell.

"I don't have a daddy. Mommy says the stork dropped me off through the window. If I did have a daddy, it wouldn't be you!" She said, accidentally letting a bit of her adultness drip through her cute voice. Miss Brianna seemed startled.

"Ashlyn! I've never seen you so rude." Ashlyn flashed her cutsie smile.

"Sorry Miss Brianna; sorry mister." She said, then flung the headband across the room and cackled. Miss Brianna gaped at Ashlyn, looking like an angel, but acting like the devil. She scuttled across the room and Alexis started crying because Cassie had picked up the headband and slapped Alexis with it. Across the room, the man looked at Ashlyn affectionately.

"You take after me." He said with a smile. Ashlyn smiled, sincerely this time.

"You are my daddy!" She squealed. Miss Brianna walked back over, giving the man a clue to leave.

"Bye daddy!" Ashlyn cried as he left. He turned back and waved to her. Ashlyn's smile was new, it looked... real.

"Bye Miss Brianna!" Indie cried, bringing Miss Brianna back to Earth.

"Bye Indie!" Now Miss Brianna was all alone.

"Oh, wasn't it nice to see Miss Brianna, Ashlyn?" Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because every teenage girl wants to see her day care teacher in an AC/DC shirt soaked in your best friend's blood, after a world crisis! I absolutely missed Miss Brianna!" She said sarcasm oozing from her voice.

Seeing Miss Brianna Gold brought back memories for Lori... but they aren't necessarily good ones.

Seeing Miss Brianna made her think of... _him_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Hey, Daniel, Indie, and Ashlyn, come check this website out." Lori Howard called to her family. Indie was in the living room watching an old Barney video, and Daniel and Ashlyn were arguing again. Ashlyn screamed her last sentence and stalked to her mother.

"Mom, you realized you married Satan in disguise, right?" She asked, her hate oozing out from every inch of her voice. Her chapped lips curled around the word 'mom'.

"Ashlyn, Daniel is not Satan." Ashlyn shot her mother a look.

"Are you _sure_?" Ashlyn retorted. Daniel walked up to her and slapped Ashlyn across the face.

"DANIEL!" Lori screamed; hating him for what he did to Ashlyn. "DANIEL HOWARD, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" Lori is obviously extremely angry, because she only watches her language when she is really upset. Daniel shrugged.

"I didn't to anything to the spawn over there that she hasn't done to me."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Lori screamed, steering Daniel to the door. She yanked open the cherry wood door and almost yanked the brass handle off. Lori shoved Daniel onto the sidewalk of 32 Applewood Road. She walked back in to talk to Indie and Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn, did he hurt you badly?" Ashlyn shook her head.

"Nope; in fact it didn't really hurt that much." Lori sighed and kissed her daughter's cheek. Ashlyn wormed out of that immediately.

"Ew, mom; get off!" She yelled. Lori recoiled and went to her pink Mac laptop, still speaking to her two daughters.

"Okay, so the FBI has figured out that this, as they call it, 'Flash Forward' was caused by humans or science, and that everyone saw a glimpse of their future on April 26th, 2010. The Los Angeles department made a website which they title 'Mosaic'. Over 1,000,000 people have posted what they saw." Lori's green eyes flashed to Ashlyn. "I want you each to write what you saw and upload a picture. Ashlyn, take a picture of Indie." Lori handed Ashlyn the Nokia camera she had pulled out of the oak drawer next to her.

Ashlyn took the camera and Indie was already posing. Ashlyn was trying to contain a smile. Indie's body was so contorted; she might have been a good Lady Gaga impersonator, if she had platinum blonde hair and bangs.

"Okay, India Caylie Howard, smile for Ash!" Lori said, as Ashlyn rolled her almost black eyes. Lori hated them because it reminded her of Simon.

Simon, the father of Ashlyn, Ashlyn, the sister of India, India the friend of Dylan, Dylan, the son of Lloyd, Lloyd, Simon's partner in crime. It all came back to Simon, no matter how hard Lori tried to keep it from going back to Simon.

"I'll get it!" Indie called. Lori was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even bother to hear what Indie and Ashlyn was saying. Ashlyn was staring at her mother, her black eyes filled with confusion. Ashlyn had posted what had really happened to her on Mosaic, not the cover story.

"I'm right behind you, Indie." Ashlyn's eyes only left her mother when she left the room.

"Come on in Simon." Indie's cute voice said. Lori's lunch almost came back up. SIMON???

"'Ello, Lori, long time no see, huh?" Simon said, entering the room.

"Yes, Simon." Lori said coolly.

"Oh, you don't even introduce me to your daughters?" Simon said with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm India Caylie Howard, but most people call me Indie." Indie said, holding out her skinny little hand.

"Nice to meet you, Indie." He looked over to where Ashlyn stood. "This must be Miss Ashlyn Janie Blue." Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

"That's moi, Simon. And, if you don't mind me asking, but how do I know you?" She asked with a bit of an attitude. Simon smiled playfully.

"Miss Lori Blue over there hasn't told you yet? I'm your father Ashlyn." Ashlyn Janie Blue fainted.

• • • • • •

"Cassie? Can you hear me? It's your mother, Cheyenne, and your father George. Annabel and Bailey are here too. Annabel is you sister, and Bailey is your brother. And Alexis Meyers, remember Lexi?" Cassie Lyons's eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes confused.

"Why is the cold hearted snake here?" She asked, sounding dazed.

"Oh, wow thanks, you're so nice Cassie!" Alexis said.

"No offense, gosh." Cassie retorted.

"Hey, Cassie, we are so thankful you are alive because over 20,000,000 people died today." Cheyenne Lyons said.

• • • • • •

"Hey, Mark, come look at this upload." Janis Hawk said, calling to her co-partner Mark. "A girl from;" Janis squinted at the screen "Lawrence, Utah, posts this: 'My name is Ashlyn Janie Blue. When everyone in the world blacked out, I didn't. I stayed totally conscious during the blackout. I don't know why, but if I could be a help to this case, I would love to. Just, please don't tell my mother.'" Janis looked up to Mark.

"This Ashlyn Blue girl should help us get a break in the case, along with what I saw. I have a feeling that Dimitri and you are going to Lawrence, Utah to see Ashlyn." Mark stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Flash Forward or any of the characters! Or VH1's Jump Start/Top 20 Countdown. Or _Paparazzi _by Lady Gaga! OR _If You Only Knew _by Shinedown! Well, I bought the Shinedown song on iTunes... BUT!

Chapter Five

It was a normal Saturday for the Blue's (Lori and Indie have officially dropped the name Howard, because Lori saw some lawyers for a separation) until the FBI showed up.

Indie hopped up to the cherry wood door and hummed along to whatever video was on VH1 that morning. Ashlyn watches Jump Start every Saturday, then the top 20 countdown. She has a bit of an obsession. The video playing was _Paparazzi_ by Lady Gaga.

"I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me!" Indie started to sing, but when she saw Janis Hawk and Demetri Noh at the door, she stopped abruptly. They had their guns, and their badges.

"MOMMY!" She screamed and ran into Lori's open arms. Lori's green eyes looked frightened.

"I'm agent Janis Hawk, and this is my partner Demetri Noh. We're here to question an Ashlyn Blue about what she posted on Mosaic." Janis stated, putting the gun down and walking into the house. "We're from the Los Angeles section." She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Ashlyn, who was so into the video, which was now _If You Only Knew _by Shinedown.

"Ashlyn. The FBI is here." Lori said, playfully hitting Ashlyn on the shoulder. Ashlyn's honey blond whipped in her face and she glared at Janis with black eyes that seem to go right through you.

"Okay, freaky chick." Demetri said. Ashlyn smiled, showing off her pearly white totally straight teeth.

"Thank you." Demetri and Janis were taken aback by Ashlyn's wanting to be creepy.

"I was a bit of a creep when I was in school, but not like this." Janis whispered.

"I am one of a kind, aren't I?" Ashlyn stated, pulling her bright green headband with the bow that you could see for a mile on it, off the coffee table into her sleek hair. She was proud she freaked people out. Her almost black eyes mixed with her glare and freakishly perfect teeth scared most people.

"Okay, Ashlyn we saw your post on Mosaic. We have a few questions for you. Janis, go talk to..." Demetri trailed off. "What's your name?" He asked Lori and Indie.

"I'm India, but everybody calls me Indie! And this is my mommy Lauren." Lori smiled at her young, naïve daughter.

"India Caylie Blue! My name is Lori, not Lauren." Lori gave Demetri a look. "Kids. They just don't know what's going on." She said, and Indie made a pout.

"I do too mommy!" She stated, giving her mom a look.

"Janis, go talk to Lori and Indie, please. I'll question Ashlyn." Ashlyn smiled.

"I always wanted to be questioned by the FBI!" She squealed. Demetri laughed.

"Kid, you're funny."

"I'm serious. And I go by Ashlyn."

• • • • • •

"Lloyd. We need to talk." Simon hissed into his black BlackBerry Storm, calling Lloyd, the man who also caused the blackout.

"Simon I can't talk now. I'm with Dylan." Simon was still angered about Lloyd's lame excuse. "Didn't you see Ashley or Lynn and Lauren or Lanie or whatever her name is?" Lloyd whispered. He was with Dylan at the hospital, and he was waiting for the nurse--Olivia Benford--to tell him what was up with his autistic son, Dylan.

Simon was horrified by Lloyd's botching of their names. "It's _Ashlyn_ and _Lori_. Lori has another daughter. Her name is India." Lloyd paused and tried to sense what was in Simon's voice. Could it be-- love? Simon has seen Ashlyn all of two times and he already loves her. I guess that's what you feel with your child.

"Ashlyn still looks so much like me... and she's got a twisted mind too." Simon smiled to himself. "She got that from me." He said proudly. She also inherited his honey blonde hair; almost black eyes and perfect teeth.

"Yes, I know your twisted mind all too well, Simon. Olivia's back, I gotta go!" He quickly hung up the phone, and Simon cursed.

• • • • • •

"Hey, Cassie, you're getting an IM from that girl, Kristi." Cheyenne Lyons stated. Cassie took the laptop and set it down on her lap. Her laptop was adorable: it was bright yellow and neon pink, and she loves it!

**Kristi_Michaelson123: **Hey Cassie! How r u?

Cassie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kristi couldn't even come up with a good username. Her icon was her school picture! Cassie's user was TotalFreakaChicaAtArea51 and her icon was the picture of OneRepublic's single, Secrets, which was a really cool lock thingy with like smoke coming out. The one before that was a picture of Ashlyn and her.

**TotalFreakaChicaAtArea51: **I'm good. U?

**Kristi_Michaelson123: **Fine. My sister Alice is in critical condition though. I'm really happy that you're okay.

Kristi realized that somehow Alice is going to die, and they are going to adopt this baby girl, who she has picked the name for. She is going to make the baby's name Haylen.

**TotalFreakaChicaAtArea51: **I hope Alice lives! G2G, the doctors here 2 take some tests on me... :( Bye Kristi!

Cassie logged off, but Kristi stayed on just a bit longer to change her user to VanHaylenForever8.

• • • • • •

"Okay, what is your full name?" Demetri Noh asked Ashlyn.

"Ashlyn Janie Blue. My last name was almost Howard, but I didn't want to take my mom's separated husband's last name." Demetri leaned his head forward a bit.

"Separated?" Ashlyn nodded.

"Daniel Howard slapped me across the face. I guess he slapped me because I called him Satan... but he did it right in front of my mom, so he was bound to get kicked out anyway." Demetri shook his head and nodded.

"So you say you didn't black out." Ashlyn nodded and her headband fell out of place. She pushed it back up, but ended up just taking it off.

"Agent Noh, I'm going to say this again: I didn't blackout. I stayed conscious the whole time. I was freaked out." Demetri flipped his little notebook closed, and he stood up.

"Ashlyn Janie Blue, I am going to have to take you to L.A. for further questioning." He walked out of the living room leaving Ashlyn there, her mouth agape. She was going to L.A., but not with some random chick named Haylen.

She was going to get a police record. Ashlyn smiled at the thought.

As Simon said, Ashlyn inherited his twisted mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Ashlyn's POV: (First off, YAY! You get to see inside Ashlyn's mind, and second, sorry for not updating!)**

"Ashlyn, just be careful in L.A!" I nodded. I was going to be questioned by the FBI because during the blackout, I stayed totally conscious.

"Mom, I'm going to be in an FBI building the whole time. I'll be fine." My mother is overly worried about me. I guess I would be too, but she should be more worried about Cassie. Cassie now has the blood of a cold hearted snake inside of her.

Mom rolled her eyes. "You would be nervous if your daughter had to go be questioned by the FBI!" I shook my head.

"No, I would be begging her to let me come." She thought about this.

"You probably would." I hugged her, and then Indie. Indie's eyes were wet.

"Ashlyn, why are you going to Los Angela?" I smiled. Indie calls Los Angeles Los Angela because one of her best friend's name is Angela, and she mixes them up.

"I'm not staying there Indie, I'm going on... vacation. Okay?" Indie nodded, and then smiled.

"Okay! Bye Ashlyn." I hugged her, and ran out to the car that was parked outside. The FBI was kind enough to pay for the trip and to have one of the agents chauffer me. I hopped into the front seat, and Demetri Noh was waiting for me.

"Hey Demetri!" I said as I came in.

"We were told not to fraternize with the suspects."

"Excuse me, but I'm not a suspect."

"We don't know that."

"I'm twelve; I would NOT know how to cause a world-wide blackout." He sighed.

"I know that, but the FBI doesn't."

"Well, can't you just tell them I'm twelve?"

"Yes, but if you want to be questioned, I'd shut up and deal with it." I leaned back in the seat and changed the radio station. A Green Day song was on, and I started to sing along. Not very loudly, but enough Demetri could hear me.

"You're actually pretty good, Ashlyn." I shrugged.

"So I've been told. I've never been in choir. I prefer singing to popular music, not some unheard of song from the sixties. If they did AC/DC or Queen, I might join, but I prefer not dancing while singing." He nodded.

"Eighty's rock obsessed. Cool, I guess." I sighed.

"Nobody gets me." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He looked at me, and let the subject drop. I started to mouth the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. The lyrics always make me feel good. It feels like Freddie Mercury wrote the song just for me.

• • • • • •

Once we got to the airport, we got our tickets and waited for the plane to arrive. While we were waiting, the phone mom gave me rang. Caller ID said Cassie Lyons. I smiled.

"Hey Cassie! How are you?"

"I'm good Ashlyn! How are you? I heard you were being questioned by the FBI."

"How did you know _that_?"

"Well, Indie has a big mouth..." I groaned.

"God, I'm going to _kill _her." Demetri shot me a look. "Hypothetically, of course." Cassie laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Call me when you get to L.A! Oh by the way, I love the outfit you're wearing!" I whipped around, and Cassie was at the front of our waiting area and I ran up to her.

"Cassie! OMG, what are you doing here?" She stopped jumping.

"Your mom wanted me to come with you, and my mom said okay because the hospital just dispatched me." I hugged her.

"Okay, you've got to come meet the agent who's taking me!" We skipped over to Demetri, who was rolling his eyes.

"Oh look, it's Goth Girl and Happy Friend." I rolled my eyes.

"Stereotypes, stereotypes. This is Cassie. She's coming to L.A. with us!" He groaned.

"Two talkative girls on an airplane... Yay."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block, but I wanted to upload this. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**Ashlyn's POV-**

Oh. My. Good. God. My father, Simon, just had a press conference saying they caused the blackout.

I stared blankly at the TV when they announced it. Cassie looked over at me from the other side of the hotel room. She gave me a weird look, like she wasn't sure what was happening. She walked over to me and snapped in front of my face.

"Ashlyn! Stop looking like you just died." I just stared at the TV, and when Cassie saw where I was looking, she watched too. "_They caused the blackout_!" She whispered.

"It's not that... the Simon guy... he's my dad."

* * *

**I know it's really bad and short. I was planning to have a contest on who could come up with the best plot twist, because I currently have writers block, and will make another chapter once I'm not as unwell creatively. If I choose yours, you username will be put**

**RIGHT HERE.**

**And you will get a forward copy of the chapter with YOUR plot twist! Amazing huh? **

Love, xEclipseOfTheHeartx (soon to drop the x at the end.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: do you think I own anything?**

**Chapter Eight**

**Lori POV:**

"Indie, come on, we're going to be late!" Ever since Ashlyn got "arrested" my life has been crazy. Daniel hasn't left me alone, and news has spread through town pretty quickly. I made a bad choice moving to a small town. I heard my daughter India (a.k.a. Indie) run down the stairs and grab her "backpack" which is more a small purse with pockets in the front.

"I'm here mommy! Let's go see Miss Brianna!" I smiled at Indie's naiveté, and picked her up and walked out the front door. I went to my car and turned the engine on, letting Indie buckle herself in for once.

"I'm buckled mommy!" I heard Indie scream, and I looked back and saw that her seatbelt was twisted in about five different directions. I laughed, and Indie frowned. "Mommy, stop laughing at me!" I stopped and reached back to help re-buckle her. She was finally buckled correctly and I turned on the radio. The song was 'Life After You' by Daughtry. I started to sing along, and we were at the day-care center.

I signed Indie in, and dropped her off at her room, and Miss Brianna waved to me. I smiled and waved back, and she walked over to me with a concerned look.

"Hi Lori. I need to tell you something about Indie. When the kids are playing blackout, she's not doing anything. She just watches them and starts crying every time." I looked over at Indie playing with Annabel Lyons, and she seemed totally normal.

"Okay. Tell me if this happens again. I've got to go call Ashlyn in L.A." She nodded, and I left. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ashlyn's number. It rang a few times, and she never picked up.

"Hey. This is Ashlyn. Leave a message after the beep and please make it not cynical. Bye." I sighed and waited for the robotic voice to finish telling me what to do. I get it press one to end the call...

The phone finally beeped and I sighed. "Hey Ashlyn. It's mom. Can you call me back? You know the number. And no, I'm not making this message cynical, so shut up about it when you call me, okay? Bye!" I snapped my phone shut and smiled at my mom-voice.


End file.
